The Revenge
by MysticO
Summary: When Elena is on her way to the boarding house, someone's attacking her. When she arrives to the boarding house 15 minutes later, something's not right. What will this lead to?
1. Unaware Of The Truth

The Revenge

Elena felt the hot water surround her in the shower. After spending the day horse riding with Stefan, she really needed this. When she'd walked through the door earlier this night, Jenna almost screamed in shock.

"Oh my God, Elena! What have you done?" Jenna said when she saw Elena. She was covered in mud, and the only sign she really _was _Elena, was her voice when she spoke.

"Sorry, Aunt Jenna. I and Stefan went horse riding today, and I fell off of the horse a lot. I guess I forgot to tell you. When I woke up this morning, you'd already gone to work. So I figured you didn't want me to disturb you."

"Oh, okay," she answered, but then quickly added "But go upstairs and take a shower before this house is as covered in mud as you are!".

Elena walked up stairs into her room, closed the door, and started to undress. She froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow. How did you manage to cover yourself in all this mud? You should take off your clothes, since the mud is on the _outside_, I think you'd look better like that."

She spun around and found him sitting on her bed, with his legs crossed.

"Oh, and by the way-" he smirked, moving in an inhuman speed and stopping right in front of Elena, "-I'd prefer you with your shirt off even if you weren't covered in mud." He stroked her jaw line and her neck as he said that.

"Stop it!" she said, cringing away from him, but he followed, closing the distance between them.

"Don't fight it, dearest Elena – I know you want me as much as I want you…." He stroke her hair, and once again, she cringed away.

"Damon, what are you doing? I don't want you, I want Stefan. And you don't want me, either. I'm just your toy to play with, just like every other girl!" She slapped him in the face and opened her window. "Now I suggest you leave, and that you'll use the same way that you used to get in."

"Fine," he said and started to climb out the window. "But don't think for a second that I will give up. 'Cause I won't." Then he was gone.

She took off the rest of her clothes, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.  
After 25 minutes, she went out of the shower, and blow-dried her hair. She went to her room, and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she would wear.

She heard her phone buzz, and she saw that it was Stefan who called. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, it's Stefan", he answered. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come over? I mean, you don't have to, it's just that Damon's really annoying, and I thought we could go to the Grill and have dinner. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah! I'll be at your house in 10 minutes, I'll see you there."

"Bye." Stefan said, and then they both hung up. Elena threw a glance at her t-shirt she'd picked out just minutes ago. She took it off, and replaced it with a white tank top instead.  
She grabbed her phone and went down stairs. She called "Jenna! I'm going out to eat with Stefan, so don't cook for me."

"Okay, Elena," Jenna answered. "Good luck!"

She started the engine and drove towards the boarding house. But when she'd only gotten half-way, she heard a thump, and the car stopped.  
"What the hell?" she groaned. She went out of the car to see what had caused the thump and why the car had stopped. When she couldn't see anything that could have caused it, she turned around. And what she saw made her scream.

On the road, there was a woman. She'd just hit a woman.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. She went closer to the body, and saw that it wasn't a woman. It was a teenager. She looked like she could be 17 years old, just like herself. When she got a better look at her face, she froze. The teenager she just ran over with her car looked just like her.  
Suddenly, the Elena-copy opened her eyes, and she felt something tear in her skin at her neck. Before she could even think about screaming, she was unconscious.

**STEFAN'S POV **

About 15 minutes after he'd called Elena, the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and there she was.

"Hi, Stefan," Elena said with a huge smile on her lips.

"Hi," he answered, a smile on his lips, too. "Are you ready to go to the Grill now?" he asked.

"Actually, I thought I could come in for a few minutes, first." She walked inside. She looked around, and then asked "Where's Damon?"

As soon as she'd finished the question, Damon appeared at her side.

"Hello, Elena. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" he asked.

"Damon, stop with those flirty comments, okay? It's not doing any good. You're just annoying people," Stefan said, and gave him an angry look.

"Whoa, if looks could kill…" he said, not finishing the sentence.

"Damon, could I talk to you for a second, please?" Elena said.

"Of course you can, my dearest Elena." He threw Stefan an amused glance, as he walked away with Elena.

When they were enough far away so that Stefan wouldn't be able to hear them, Elena said "I know you have feelings for me – I mean for _Elena_." She said.

"What do you mean? You are Elena." He answered confused.

"Damon, I'm doing this because I understand that you and Stefan have moved on."

"Do wha-?" She didn't let him finish the sentence before she stabbed him with a vervain dart.  
When Damon fell to the ground, she did her best to put on a sad face, and she let her fake tears start to flow down her cheeks. This was one of the moments where she was glad that she'd been going to acting school for many years.

She started to scream and run towards the part of the house where Stefan was.

"Stefan, STEFAN!" she screamed, hugging him and sobbing against his chest.

"What is it Elena? Is something wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"It's D-Damon. He's… he's…" she didn't say the word 'dead', because she wanted to make this game last as long as possible.

"Damon's what? What is he, Elena?"

She started to run towards Damon, and Stefan looked at Elena when she saw Damon lying on the floor, unconscious. She'd made sure to hide the vervain dart carefully before getting Stefan. The one she used on Damon was thrown away somewhere in the house, and the one she was going to use on Stefan was hidden in one of her back pockets.

"Stefan, do something! I don't know what happened, he just dropped!" Elena bent down to Damon's still body, slapping him on the cheek. "Damon, wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said while slapping him.  
He didn't respond, he just lay there, completely still, not aware of anything or anyone. But that wasn't strange at all, Elena knew that. She'd given him a large dose of vervain. But Stefan didn't know that, so he tried to give CPR to help him.  
And that's when she had her chance.

She took out the other vervain dart, and shoved it into Stefan's shoulder. But this was a smaller dose. Damon drank human blood, so it didn't have as large impact on him as it had on Stefan. Stefan, on the other hand, only drank squirrel blood, so he only needed a small dose to be inflicted.

"E-Elena? Wh-what are y-you doing?" he managed to say.

"Silly Stefan. I'm not Elena. You haven't changed at all since 1864. Your brain is still as clever as it was back then – clever as a Coke can."

Only one name was able to escape his lips as a whisper before his vision became blurry, and the blackness nibbled on the edges. Right before the blackness took over and he became as unconscious as his brother that was laying right beside him, he said the name of the person he had feared for so long, that had finally showed up to ruin his dead life for eternity and so much longer.

"Katherine."


	2. Mistake After Mistake

Mistake After Mistake – We Always Do Them Again

**ELENA'S POV**

When she regained consciousness, she felt the throbbing pain in her neck. She slowly lifted her hand to the wound and felt it hurting even more, so she dropped her hand to the ground.  
That's when she realized she was in some sort of dungeon. With help from the small amount of light that shone in through the barred window, the dungeon was made of brick. Brick walls and brick floor. And the ceiling was made of it, too – brick.

She heard footsteps from the corridor on the other side of the barred window, and she tried to stand up so she could see who it was. But she quickly realized that her legs hurt, too. So she gave up her attempts to stand up, and bounced to the floor and winced in pain.

Then she heard a familiar voice in the corridor. 

"Let go of me! Where's Elena? And Damon?"

_Stefan? _She thought. _Did she hurt him, too? And Damon? _She tried to feel her throat, tried to be able to say something.

"Stefan," she whispered. "Stefan. STEFAN!"  
She saw the girl that was her clone, and also a vampire, she found that out the unpleasant way – her fangs at her neck.  
The girl stopped at her prison cell and glared at Elena. Then she finally spoke.  
"So, Elena, I understand that you recognize this vampire?" She raised her arm, with Stefan dangling in her hand.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena responded automatically.

"So you _do _know him, then?" she said, with a smirk on her lips. She opened the heavy iron door, and Elena hoped that the clone would let Stefan sit with her. But no, the clone didn't let him into the small prison cell where Elena sat. She threw a dry piece of bread on Elena, and closed the door.

"E-Elena-" Stefan began, looking with tortured eyes at Elena.

"No talking, you guys," Katherine said. What annoyed Elena the most was that her clone said it like she were friends with them.

That's when it clicked for Elena. It was Katherine that stood in front of her.

"Emily," Katherine said.

_Emily? As in Emily _Bennett_? She was a witch and lived in 1864, too. And witches are not immortal…. What's going on?_

"A woman walked up to Katherine, and said "Yes, Katherine, what is it?"

Stefan lifted one of his perfect eyebrows, and said "She's not Emily. Emily died in the 17th century!"

"Yes, she did. But with help from another witch and Emily's spirit, we managed to put Emily's mind into this body. So, Emily, could you please do what we rehearsed with the other girls?"

"Of course," Emily answered with a smile. Then she added "I think you'll scream more than the other girls, because this is going to hurt, and you've never been exposed to this kind of spells before."

_Oh no, this is going to hurt! What is she going to do to me?_

"Before you start with the spell, could you go get the other Salvatore brother for me?"

"Sure," Emily answered Katherine. She went out of the cell, and returned a few minutes later, with Damon walking right behind her. She wondered why he walked beside her on his free will.

When Damon saw Elena sitting curled up on the floor, he sighed. He thought she was hurt or something like that. But what he saw that she was okay, the stone in his chest disappeared.  
"Thank God you're okay!" he said, looking into Elena's eyes.

"But not for long," Katherine said. "Emily, please go ahead."

Emily started to murmur some sort of spell, and she looked right at Elena. When she stopped, Elena suddenly screamed.

"Aahh! What's happening to me?" She started to cry, and the tears drenched her white tank top. "Somebody help!" she screamed even louder, and Damon and Stefan ran up to her, trying to help her and make the horrible pain go away.

"Elena, what's wrong?" both of them asked, at the same time.

"This spell that Emily just cast over Elena is a special one. She will feel extreme pain every time she disobeys me or won't do what she's told. And there's nothing you boys can do about it. Now, Elena, stop crying."

Elena continued with the sobbing, and because that was disobedience, it hurt even worse. She started to scream and twitch even more.

"Elena, you know what I've told you. Obey, or else…." She looked at the crying girl on the floor below her with angry eyes. Elena stopped crying immediately. 

"See? The pain will go away instantly once you do what I tell you to. Now stand up."

She started to get up, but once again she fell to the floor. She felt the burning pain come again, and whimpered. She started to cry again, but stood up.

"Good girl," Katherine said. "Now come with me!"  
She walked out of the cell, and followed Katherine, leaving the brothers with the witch.

**DAMON'S POV**

He heard the cell door open, and in walked a woman.

"Hello, Damon. Come with me." She said.

_Why would I do that? Katherine just stabbed me and Stefan with vervain darts, so no, I don't think so! And if the one at the boarding house was Katherine, where's Elena?_

"Come with me," the woman said once again.

"No. Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I am Emily. I know that I've got a different body these days, but that's not important. I'll lead you to Elena and Stefan."

Elena? She knew where Elena was?

He stood up, and followed her through long corridors made of brick. Emily stopped at an open door, and the first thing he saw was Katherine.

_Katherine? No. No! I am not going closer to her!_

But then he saw Elena.

"Thank God you're okay!" he said, looking into her eyes. She looked scared.

"But not for long," he heard Katherine say.

_What? What is she going to do to Elena? My sweet, dear Elena…._

"Emily, please go ahead." Katherine now looked at Emily instead of at him.

Emily started to smile, and said "Sure." She started to chant a spell, and by the words in it, he could tell that this wasn't going to be pleasant for Elena. He was glad that she couldn't hear it as good as he and Stefan could. But then she screamed.

"Aahh! What's happening to me?" Tears started to fall down her cheeks, and he could sense that she was in a lot of pain. "Somebody help!" she screamed again. He and Stefan ran up to her, trying to help her in some way.

"Elena, what's wrong?" the both brothers asked at the same time. She didn't get a chance of answering before Katherine spoke again.

"This spell that Emily just cast over Elena is a special one. She will feel extreme pain every time she disobeys me or won't do what she's told. And there's nothing you boys can do about it. Now, Elena, stop crying."

Elena didn't stop crying. And that was a mistake. When she didn't stop with the crying, she just started to scream more.  
Katherine gave her a stern look, and she stopped immediately.

"See? The pain will go away instantly once you do what I tell you to. Now stand up."

She started to get up, but she slipped on the floor, and fell back down again. She made efforts to get up, and sobbed a little more. But she stood up as she had been told.

"Good girl," Katherine said. "Now come with me!"  
She walked out of the cell, and followed Katherine, leaving him and his brother alone with the witch.

When she and Katherine were gone, Emily disappeared, too.

"Stefan, we have to do something. We can't just let Katherine hurt her that way!" Damon said alarmed.

"Don't you think I know that?" his brother snapped back. "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. If you hadn't opened the tomb or if you hadn't been looking for her at all, we wouldn't be here!" he yelled at Damon.

"Now, now. Take it cool, bro'. I'm sure there's some way to get her back. Do you have any vervain left in your system?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. And if I didn't I would have driven a stake through your heart and killed you by now." He said.

"I know you, Stefan. And I also know that your little threats have always been and will always be empty. You don't really _mean _it. And if I were you, I woul-" he got cut of mid-sentence by another of Elena's cries.

"Damon, I'm serious. We can't let her do this to Elena!"

They both stood up and looked through the small square window in the iron door, and saw their chance to escape. But if they failed… No, he didn't even allow himself to _think _about it!

Damon noticed that opposite the cell that they sat in, there was another square window. If they could knock down the heavy iron door and get to the window on the other side of the corridor and sneak out the window without being seen, they would probably be able to sneak past the guards and save Elena in some way. Another option was to get caught and killed by Katherine herself. It would probably be a slow and painful death, so he preferred the first option.

"Hey, Stefan, look," he said.

"What, Damon? Are you going to 'crackalack' another of those jokes that I don't get? Or tell me how stupid and useless I am? But if you haven't noticed it, the girl that we both have feelings for is captured and tortured by Katherine, and we have to save her! So this is not a good time to try to be funny!"

Damon was caught off guard by Stefan's ranting, and looked surprised. But he quickly composed his features again. "Surprisingly – no. I wasn't going to crackalack any of those jokes. I was just going to tell you that there's a window on the wall over there-" ha pointed towards it "-and if we manage to escape unseen through it, we might be able to save Elena."

"_Might _be able to save her? So you mean that if we don't succeed, that's okay? I knew from the beginning that you don't really care about her, you're just toying around with her feelings. You don't care about anyone except yourself!"

"Aww, just stop whining and help me here! We've gotta crush this door before some guard walks past here."

Stefan walked up to his brother, grabbing the door. He noticed that the vervain was almost gone from his system.

They broke the door, lifting it from the hinge. No guard came, so they bent the bars in the window, and climbed out through it. When they came out on the other side, they were shocked by what they found.


	3. Unexpected Perspective

**Okay, so this is chapter 3! I edited the previous chapters after I'd published them on , but it didn't want to appear in the text, so here's what should have been:**

Chapter 1: _So this is my first fanfic ever here . I hope it's not too boring for you to read :)_  
_I will upload chapter 2 soon. And don't forget to R&R before you click anywhere else!  
What did ya' think? Send me your feedback if you want me to continue. I might upload more chapters without any reviews, but in the end it's all about pleasing you guys, and what's the point in writing if no one's telling me what they think?_  
_And sorry that I screwed up when it was supposed to be Stefan's point of view! I accidentally continued to write in 'fake-Elena's POV! So I'm sorry about that!_

What they saw made them gasp in surprise. The wallpapers in the room they stood in looked bloodstains, and under each stain, there was a note in black ink. When they walked closer to the walls – to examine them – they saw that I actually _was _blood. And the notes under each stain were names of girls, and dates.  
Damon assumed that the dates were when Katherine killed the girls.  
He walked along the four walls, stopping at every stain to read the names of all the innocent persons who all had been Katherine's victims.  
Then he got to an empty spot without any blood, just a name. He felt relieved that at least _one _girl was alive. But when he read the two words, he wished that he hadn't. Not a single one of the other names meant a thing to Damon. But this name – without willingly admitting it to himself – was the reason for his existence.  
As he read it out loud, it punched a huge hole in his already damaged soul.

"Elena Gilbert," he said.

Stefan looked over at his brother, giving him the look that said 'I already thought you were weird, but now that you're talking to a wall… Are you going to get some help or do you want me to get it for you?'.

As if Damon could read Stefan's mind, he said "No, I'm not insane – look-"gesturing towards the wall "-here's the proof!"

As Stefan saw the name on the wall, his un-beating heart sank in his chest. "Oh. My. God," he said slowly, not taking the time to notice a third presence enter the room.

**KATHERINE'S POV**

She saw Damon and Stefan staring at the wall. "Mr. Salvatore?" she said, knowing that both of them would react, and look at her. "I see that you have found my 'secret room'," she smirked. "There's a reason why there's a window in the corridor, and why this room is on the other side of it."

"What a-?" Stefan began to say, but Katherine cut him off.

"Let me finish first, and then you'll have all the rights in the world to speak. You see, I prefer thet my prisoners get to know what's going to happen to their loved ones. And I like to tell them as soon as possible."

"Are you _insane_?" Stefan said.

"Katherine ignored him, and ran her fingers along a wall. "Do you see this name right here – Rebecca Hilson?" The brothers nodded. "Her vampire boyfriend's name was Drew. I met him in 1853. He was so sweet and loyal. I fed him with my blood, and he died as he tried to protect me from the vampire slayers. But of course he returned as a vampire. And when I got stuck in the tomb, he promised that he would wait for me until I got out.  
But when I did, he wasn't there. Turns out that he had moved to another town, and when I found him ages later, it was1987, and he had replaced me with this human girl Rebecca."

"Wait-" Stefan said. "-his name _was _Drew?"

"Yes," Katherine answered. "It was Drew. First, I killed her to cause him pain. Then I told him what wrong he had done, and then I killed him, too," she said with an evil but at the same time mysterious smile.

The Salvatore brothers both swallowed hard. "What's gonna happen to… us?" Damon asked carefully, knowing that if he said something the wrong way, she would snap his neck in half a second.

She smiled again, and walked closer to him. "Well, you really thought that I was dead, and the girl you replaced me with looks exactly like me, so I can't really blame you. So I don't know if I'll kill you. I might just kill the girl, torture you, and then let you go. But the girl _will_ die!" she said harshly, and walked out of the room.

**Sorry, I know that this is an extremely short chapter, but I'm stuck! Don't forget to R&R and tell me what I can do to improve the story, and give me suggestions about how you want this to continue and what you want to happen :). **


End file.
